Red's Crush
by DragonWing85
Summary: One-shot (contains one OC): Although Red is usually open about everything, he has a secret. Green, Vio, and Blue decide to follow him to find out what he's really hiding. Blue thinks it's a girl, but why would Red have a personal relationship without telling the others?


Red slid out of bed and silently pulled his boots on. The sun's morning glow peeked through the window as the other Links continued to sleep. The rosy clothed hero pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and tiptoed to the door. As he drew the door open, it squeaked long and slow. He held his breath and searched the room for signs of movement. Blue continued to snore with one leg under the covers and one leg out. Vio mumbled in his sleep with the book he had been reading still covering his face. And Green lay silent with the covers pulled up over his head. _Whew! That was close_ , thought Red as the door clicked closed behind him.

Green lay perfectly still listening to the early riser's footfalls on the stairs. He had already begun to count silently to himself when the door closed, _1, 2…7, 8, 9, 10!_ He threw off his covers and rushed to wake up the others. "Come on, guys wake up! Hurry. He's going to be gone soon!" he shouted shaking Blue by the shoulders.

Vio yawned but moved quickly to dress himself as Green shoved Blue out of the bed with two feet.

"W-what did I miss?" said Blue still groggily sitting up on the floor.

"Get dressed!" shouted Green. "We're going to lose him!"

Soon all three Links were dressed and bounding down the stairs. As Green reached for the front door's knob, a voice boomed from the kitchen. "Where do you think you're going?"

The trio spun around to see Father sitting at the kitchen table with his back to them drinking a cup of coffee.

Green threw the door open and said, "No time to explain, Father, we…"

"Green. In the kitchen. Now."

"But, Father,"

"No buts. Now come here. ALL of you."

Green closed the door and drug himself to the kitchen with the others.

"Now," said Father setting down his coffee, "what has you in such a hurry this morning?"

"Red's been sneaking out and won't tell us where he's going," said Green.

"He's being awfully secretive here lately," added Vio. "This isn't like him."

Blue held his head high, crossed his arms, and said—in a sore manner, "I think he's got a girl friend and just doesn't want to tell us."

Father eyed them carefully. "Correct me if I'm wrong. You are four separate people now, right?"

"Right," said Vio not liking where Father was going with the question.

"Doesn't that entitle each of you to some privacy?" said Father.

"Well, yeah," said Green, "but…"

"And," interrupted Father, "doesn't that allow you to do things on your own without having to inform the others?"

Blue pounded both fists on the table. "I'm telling you. It's got to be a girl!"

"And what if it is a girl, Blue? Can't you all have a personal life?"

"Well, yeah," said Blue smugly, "but who would go out with Red when they could have me?"

Green sighed, "Father, we get what you're saying. This just isn't like, Red. He's always so open. He tells everything. And I do mean everything!"

Father looked at the clock on the wall, "Well that does seem out of character for him. Why don't we go asked him what's really going on?"

All three Links just gawked at him.

Vio broke the silence. "You mean, you know where he is?"

"Sure do."

"Where?" shouted Green flabbergasted.

"I'll show you. But only if you promise to stop being so nosy and give each other some privacy."

"Promise," said Green.

"Sounds fair," said Vio.

"Sure," said Blue crossing his fingers behind his back.

Father led them through the streets of Hyrule Castle Town to a small baker's shop.

"We're here," said Father.

"Finally," said Vio, "I could have sworn we were going in circles."

"What did I tell you?! It is a girl," said Blue peeking through the window.

Green and Vio rushed to press their faces against the glass. Inside the shop Red sat on a stool dangling his feet and giggling. His face and hands were covered in green, blue, and purple icings. Sure enough, a brown headed girl about the same size stood by him with a spoon covered in batter. Red opened his mouth as she fed him. Laughter filled the room as it ran down the sides of his mouth.

"Wow, she's pretty cute," said Green.

"This doesn't make sense," said Vio frowning. "I can't believe it! For once, Blue's right!"

"Ha!" said Blue grinning, "You saw her with your own eyes. Now pay up."

Vio dug in his pocket and pulled out a red rupee.

"Are you boys just going to keep spying, or are we going to go in and say hello?" asked Father. He opened the door and the three Links walked inside.

"Oh, you're here!" shouted Red spinning around to face them. "Guys this is Becky. Becky this is my dad and brothers."

"Hi," said Green.

"Hello," said Vio with nod of his head.

"Hey," said Blue.

Father extended his hand to shake Becky's. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine! Red's told many all about you. I've heard so many wonderful stories," said Becky smiling softly. "I feel as if I already know each of you."

"Funny," said Green crossing his arms, "He hasn't told us anything about you."

"Sorry, Guys," said Red rubbing colored icing into his gold locks. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, it's a surprise alright!" said Vio with smoldering eyes as Blue stood behind him polishing the rupee with his sleeve.

"Would everyone please follow me to the back?" asked the gentle girl. "Oh, and everyone's eyes should be shut. No peeking! Put your hand on the person's shoulder in front of you, so no one trips."

Green placed his hand on Red's shoulder while Vio held Green's. After pocketing the rupee, Blue grabbed Vio's, and Becky led them to the back of the bakery by holding Red's hand.

"Alright, you can open them!" shouted Becky.

A table stood before them with fruits and cookies, and cakes. Each cake was the color of one of their tunics. The purple one was decorated with a book. The Blue one had a hammer. The green one had a sword. And the red one had a heart container.

"I…I don't understand," said Green with raised eyebrows.

"Happy anniversary!" beamed Red.

"Anniversary?" questioned Vio.

"Should we call it a birthday?" said Red rubbing his chin. "Oh, well. Whatever it is, it's for all of us. It's been a year since Link pulled the four sword from the sanctuary. Since we are four people now, we each get a cake!"

"You mean all this time you were here baking?" asked Vio.

"Yeah, Becky's father is a baker and she helped me. She made all the cakes and I decorated them. I couldn't do it all by myself. Even Dad helped by making sure I wasn't followed when I'd sneak out. So, did I surprise you?"

"Yes," said Vio patting Red on the shoulder with one hand. He held his other hand out waiting for Blue's rupee. "Yes, you certainly did."

"Gee, this is really nice." Said Green rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "Thanks, Red. And thank you, Becky."

"Don't mention it," said Becky quietly.

"Come on guys let's eat!" said Red passing out the plates.

After the festivities, everyone thanked Red and Becky again for their hard work and headed for the door.

"Hey, I'll be there in a second," said Red as the others left. He turned back to face Becky and smiled. "Thanks again. I couldn't have done this without your help."

"It was nothing," she said with rosy cheeks.

"Oh, I almost forgot," whispered Red as he pulled a small rose bud from his pocket. "This is for you. I saw it this morning on the way over here. I picked it for you, but it's kind of wilted."

Becky leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "It's beautiful!"

Red blushed crimson as Blue poked his head in the door and said, "Hey, you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'll be right there." Blue closed the door as Red gazed back at Becky. "Thanks again for everything."

"Will I see you again?"

"Uh-huh," he replied in a daze. "I mean yes. I'm free Saturday. Want to meet up at seven?"

"Seven would be great!" said Becky eagerly.

"Okay, I'll see you then," said Red as he closed the door behind him and jogged towards the others.

"Wow," said Blue looking at Red's blushing cheeks, "You feeling okay?"

"Never better, Blue. Never better."


End file.
